


life's a bitch and *his pussy's wet

by aceaaronminyard (necklace), autisticandrewminyard (transtwinyards)



Series: trans andrew [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Barebacking, Car Sex, Clit Slapping, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, also: why is road head not a tag?, christ almighty is what we all need, mild exhibitionism, this is homophobia, you never know how dirty you made something until you try and tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/autisticandrewminyard
Summary: "You good?" Neil asks, a smirk on that awful mouth of his. Andrew would hate it if it wasn't both rare and incredibly hot."Fuck me. You. I meant fuck you.""Of course you did," Neil snorts.





	life's a bitch and *his pussy's wet

**Author's Note:**

> i said id write this like a week and a half ago but here i am. late. my motivation to finish this was both self indulgent and the fact that sj makes me even more of a competitive mf than usual.
> 
> title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-kWlUbkHS4), though i like [this version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nV1YcSMD_nE) better [uncomfortable moon emoji]

It starts like this: Andrew thinks about the Maserati.

 

He thinks about the Maserati and how sleek it is, how dark it is, how fast and small and good it is for him. He thinks about how Neil bought it for him, and how he pulled six figures worth of blood money out of thin air as a down payment.

 

Andrew thinks about getting fucked on the hood of the Maserati, wants to feel Neil cum in him or on him or on the car, wants to feel himself rock with the thrusts against the smooth black of the titanium, wants Neil to press him down and _take_ , just a little bit, what Andrew is willing to give him.

 

He brings it up in conversation, about a month into thinking a little too heavily about his pussy getting slammed by Neil's cock on the Maserati.

 

"We're taking a drive tonight," he says, bringing a spoon of cereal to his lips and chewing. His hands don't shake, but he can feel his thighs trembling under the table in anticipation, already impatient despite it being only 6AM. He watches Neil swallow down his bite of apple and nod, and well, Andrew wants him to think about this for the rest of the day too, wants him to suffer with arousal like Andrew has. "We're taking a drive tonight, and when we get to a secluded spot, I'm going to ask you if you can fuck me on the hood of the Maserati."

 

Neil chokes on his next bite, but Andrew continues to eat his cereal as casually as he can. Now, he thinks, he waits.

 

\---

 

As promised, Andrew takes the keys of the Maserati that night and Neil slides into the passenger seat, a small bag of water and snacks shoved into the back seat and something low playing on the radio. Neil doesn't ask where Andrew is taking him and Andrew doesn't offer up any hints, but by the time they've driven an hour north, they’re encountering more fields than buildings and Andrew's pussy is already on its way to being soaked. 

 

Andrew takes one back road, then another, then another, finally pulling into a field three miles away from any source of life. Like a whisper, the Maserati is quiet as Andrew drives further into the field, cutting the engine a good ways from the side-road and hopping out. Earlier that day, he had shoved a rarely-used blanket under the drivers seat and he grabs it now, slamming the door behind him and moving to stand by the headlights. He lets the blanket unfurl over the ground, kicking off his shoes and stepping onto it to flatten it to the ground. Neil hasn't bothered to take off his, crowding into Andrew's space a half a second after he slides onto the hood of the car, and Andrew lets him without complaint. He opens his legs wide enough for Neil to settle, but Neil doesn't touch. 

 

Andrew hasn't given him permission yet.

 

With one hand, Andrew motions for one of Neil's hands to rest by his hip, the other hand quickly following suit. Neil still doesn't touch, but he watches as Andrew trails his own hand down to the button on his jeans, popping them open, slipping his hand into his own boxers with ease.

 

"Andrew," Neil breathes, blinking down at where Andrew's hand has disappeared. "Where can I touch?" He asks. He doesn't move his hands from the hood of the car.

 

"Anywhere unless I say otherwise. Undress me first, though," Andrew directs. His lips catch open on a gasp as his fingers slide through his own slick, but Neil doesn't hesitate in slipping Andrew's jeans and boxers down his legs and tossing the discarded clothes on the blanket, Andrew regretfully pulling away from his pussy to toss his shirt down as well. Andrew's binder is as black as his car, and neither him nor Neil attempt to take it off. Neil goes to pull his own pants off, but Andrew stops him before he can. "Keep them on. I want to try being fucked like this."

 

Neil's breath hitches as his hands close around Andrew's hips. He's only wearing a shirt and jeans right now, having left his sweatshirt in the passenger seat, but Andrew can see the tent in his pants, how Neil is already starting to sweat by his temples, and licks his lips. If Neil notices, he doesn't say anything in favor of sliding to his knees, spreading Andrew's thighs wide open and forcing him to fall back on his elbows to support himself on the Maserati.

 

Andrew lets him, his toes already curling in anticipation. Neil just watches him from his knees, sliding a hand down from Andrew's hip and lower, over his pubes, to press his thumb to Andrew's hole. Andrew twitches as the pad of it swipes up the arousal there, sliding it around, before that thumb is brought up to Neil's lips and sucked clean.

 

Andrew is. Well. Andrew would be lying if he said that wasn't one of the hottest things he's witnessed all month.

 

"Do you want me to eat you out?" Neil breathes, pulling his thumb from his lips to bite at the inside of Andrew's thigh. Andrew is loathe to admit that his legs clench a little bit, but Neil holds them apart for him, waiting for Andrew's answer before he does anything else.

 

"Yes," Andrew allows. He's balanced precariously on the hood of the Maserati, his feet placed on the space above the bumpers, so he can’t grab Neil's hair without risking sliding down. "Yes, c'mon, eat me out, _Neil_."

 

Neil huffs a breath against Andrew's thigh before _finally_ bringing his mouth to where Andrew wants it. His hands follow to where his mouth is, pulling Andrew's lips apart with both thumbs to curl his tongue into him easier. Andrew breathes out heavily through his nose at the feeling of Neil's tongue, sliding into him with ease and spreading him open. Andrew is only barely aware of the slight breeze on his skin, because Neil's tongue is lighting something on fire in him, spreading Andrew's thighs wider in an attempt to get more.

 

Neil gets the hint when Andrew starts fidgeting, wrapping raw lips over Andrew's clit and _sucking_ , forcing a moan from his throat and into the air between them.

 

He doesn't know how long this goes on, with Neil alternating between licking and sucking and pushing in an occasional finger, but by the time Andrew's ready to cum he wants to get fucked already, and he wants to get fucked hard, and he wants Neil to ruin him on the hood of his, _their_ Maserati.

 

"Neil, c'mon, Neil, let's _go_ ," Andrew whines. The words are more breathy than he'd care to admit.

 

"Someone's needy," Neil mutters, _directly_ against Andrew's clit. Andrew jolts, ready to risk sliding down the hood to forcibly remove Neil's mouth from his pussy, but Neil beats him to it before Andrew can start to pull his hand away. He only pulls back just enough to be within a foot of his cunt, which is a start, but Andrew can almost _taste_ the cogs turning in Neil's sex-hazy brain. Much to Andrew's surprise he spits over Andrew's pussy, jolting Andrew on the hood and forcing him to grapple for sturdier support.

 

"Neil, what-" He starts. Naturally, he doesn't get to finish, because Neil's hand is coming down, fast and unstoppable over Andrew's clit and slapping right over the sensitive nub. " _Fuck_!"

 

Neil hums. Andrew's not sure what Neil sees on his face at the moment, but it must be good, because Neil doesn't hesitate to slip two fingers into Andrew's still-quivering pussy, forcing another yell from Andrew's lips.

 

"You good?" Neil asks, a smirk on that awful mouth of his. Andrew would hate it if it wasn't both rare and incredibly hot.

 

"Fuck me. You. I meant fuck you."

 

"Of course you did," Neil snorts.

 

Andrew narrows his eyes at him, but Neil seems content to take his time standing back up again, lazily removing his fingers from Andrew's pussy with a wet sound. He doesn't try taking his clothes off again but he does pull his belt off and toss it down by Andrew's clothes. Andrew licks his lips as Neil unzips his jeans, pulling his cock free through the hole in his boxers and giving it a few strokes.

 

"Neil," Andrew groans. He has to adjust his feet on the bumper to make room for Neil's hips, his sweaty palms sliding along the sleek hood for several seconds.

 

"Still yes?" Neil asks, his free hand stabilizing Andrew's hip to the hood of the car.

 

"Yes," Andrew responds, zero shred of hesitation in his voice. Neil nods, the head of his cock brushing against Andrew's pussy and sliding against it. Andrew gasps, watching intently while Neil spreads Andrew's arousal over his lips, over his clit, the mix of pre-cum and slick increasing the wetness between them. It sounds disgusting, incredible, so fucking wet with the squelch of how turned on Andrew is with just a little bit of pussy eating, and even less clit slapping.

 

Andrew is about to say something, open his mouth to complain, but Neil stops teasing right as Andrew parts his lips. The first thrust always gets Andrew, lets him drop his head back and feel himself stretching around Neil's cock. This time he gets to look at the barely-there smattering of stars above them while Neil starts at a slow pace, pulling gasps from Andrew's throat only-half unwillingly.

 

In a moment of clarity, Andrew pulls his knees up so both feet are planted on the hood of the Maserati, his ass sliding down and further pushing Neil's cock into him.

 

" _Fuck_ ," Andrew groans. The material of Neil's jeans brushing against his thighs, his pussy, his everything is incredible, and the new angle reaches further into him than before. Neil swears above him, the next thrust of his lips rocking Andrew backwards and forcing him to slide up the hood.

 

The added sensitivity without a condom is also a bonus, and if the way Neil speeds up is anything, he agrees.

 

"Look at you," Neil groans. Andrew is distantly aware of the fact that the car is moving under him with Neil's sharp thrusts, the snap of his hips near slamming into Andrew. "Look at how gorgeous you are for me."

 

Andrew does moan then, long and too-loud in the field they're parked in, but something about Neil's praise makes his pussy tingle in a way only he's capable of doing.

 

Fuck. If Neil keeps this pace it'll be _so_ easy to cum, take one hand from the hood and rub his clit until he clenches around the cock still slamming into him. If he's lucky, Neil will fuck him through it with this treatment, shout a little when he uses Andrew's pussy like the condom they didn't bring.

 

Actually, that doesn't sound half-bad. He pushes himself onto his left elbow, dislodging his right shoulder from the hood of the car and slipping his hand down to his clit. Neil lets it happen, staring down at Andrew's face as Andrew gets himself off, the wet slap of Neil's hips drowning out the slide of Andrew's fingers against his clit.

 

Andrew can feel his orgasm in the curl of his toes against the hood, the raw state of his pussy as Neil starts getting closer to his own, how Andrew cries out for the stars above them to hear.

 

It's completely dark by now, the cicadas in the trees just starting to sing their song when Andrew finally clenches around Neil's cock and comes with a long groan.

 

Like Andrew hoped for, Neil fucks him through it as the same pace as before, ducking down to press his nose into Andrew's neck when his thrusts get more erratic. Andrew knows he's close, so he presses his mouth to Neil's ear and brings his right hand to card through auburn hair, despite his fingers still slick with cum.

 

"You're so good to me," Andrew rasps, voice low with orgasm, "You fuck me so well, Neil. You're going to cum in me, aren't you? You’re going to cum in my pussy, leave me wet when we drive back to the Tower? C'mon, Neil, I want to go back to our dorm with it still fucked into me."

 

Neil groans then, his hands tightening on Andrew as his hips stutter for a half a second and still, the rough material of his jeans pressing against Andrew's pussy in the most delicious way. Andrew pulls his hand away from Neil's hair when Neil starts pulling out fifteen seconds later, the hand whipping down to cup over his pussy as soon as Neil's gone.

 

"What're you doin'?" Neil slurs, out of breath and flushed down to his arms under his shirt.

 

Andrew lets the very corners of his lips pull up for a half a second, slipping a finger into himself to push some of the cum back in that had dribbled out.

 

"Did you think I was joking?" Andrew rasps, raising an eyebrow. Neil freezes.

 

"Well I don’t think you're joking _anymore_ ," Neil hisses. His eyes are trained down on Andrew's pussy even as he reaches down to grab the discarded clothes, only ripping his eyes away for maybe two seconds to make sure he grabbed everything.

 

Andrew doesn't bother sliding off the hood of the Maserati just yet, slowly but surely fucking Neil's cum back into him every time it threatens to dribble out.

 

"I'm not putting those on. Go grab your hoodie," Andrew demands, sliding down just enough to touch his feet to the ground but still curved against the hood. Neil sighs, but picks up the blanket as well, setting Andrew's shoes on the ground by his feet and heading to the back seat. He tosses the clothes in, and Andrew watches lazily as he grabs his sweatshirt out of the front seat and heads back over to him again.

 

Andrew nods, squeezing his thighs shut and pulling his fingers away from his pussy. He takes his binder off first, wiping his slick fingers over the black material before peeling off his sweaty armbands. He hands them to Neil to trade for the sweater and Neil gives it up easily, not staring at Andrew's arms as the material gets pulled over his torso.

 

"You're driving," Andrew intones, sliding off the hood of the car and waddling to the passengers side. Neil snorts, but Andrew pays him no mind, sliding into the seat and slipping his fingers between his legs again.

 

Neil is slower, tossing Andrew's binder and armbands into the back before climbing into the drivers seat. He still looks sweaty, auburn hair dark red and flat against Neil's head, his shirt front nearly soaked through, and the front of his jeans stained just slightly with Andrew's arousal.

 

God, he looks gorgeous. Andrew's fingers curl into himself just a little bit at the sight of Neil casually driving the Maserati like it isn't worth at least six figures.

 

Since Andrew left the keys in the ignition, Neil just clicks his seatbelt on and fires up the car, not looking at the fingers Andrew currently has buried inside himself in favor of steering them back to the side street they took to get here.

 

From then on out Andrew directs him to the highway mostly-calmly, the fingers still curled inside him in an attempt to keep Neil's cum in place. Neil doesn't look over at him much, but he does twitch every time Andrew gasps or wiggles or sighs between them.

 

"Neil," Andrew calls, twenty minutes into the car ride. "Neil, I want snacks. Stop at a gas station."

 

"I packed you snacks," Neil says, motioning vaguely to the back seat with his hand. Upon Andrew's silence, however, he sighs and slides easily into the right lane with a precursory check behind him. "How about a rest stop?" Neil asks instead, craning his neck to see some of the road signs they were passing for a hint of a stopping place.

 

"No. Gas station. I want Pringles."

 

Andrew watches Neil sigh again, nod, and keep a closer eye out on the road signs. Andrew's fingers have stilled inside him, content to push his thighs together and occasionally wiggle his ass on the seat, and Neil still isn't paying attention to the small sounds Andrew is drawing from himself every other minute.

 

Andrew is considering mutiny.

 

He huffs just a little at the treatment, but by some stroke of luck, Neil is pulling into a gas station directly off the highway and sliding into a parking space five minutes later. The spot is farther away from the entrance than strictly necessary, but Andrew is less likely to be seen in a dark corner, and Neil doesn't bother asking if Andrew wants to put pants on before he's grabbing his wallet and sliding from the drivers' seat.

 

"Don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone," Neil warns. The door slams behind him and Andrew doesn't feel a shred of guilt watching Neil's ass as he walks away from the car.

 

Andrew huffs. He's alone in the car, absolutely naked from the waist down, and Neil's sweater smells almost too good when Andrew presses his nose into the collar. Really, his only option is to curl his fingers into himself in his wait for Neil to come back, pull some of the cum from his pussy, and bring it up to his lips to suck his fingers clean.

 

Disgusting. He's almost worried that he's crossing into the point-of-no-return when Neil comes back, a bag of several types of Pringles in one hand and a styrofoam cup of something warm in the other.

 

"Hot chocolate," is all Neil offers on the matter, sliding back into the drivers seat and setting the bag by Andrew's foot. Andrew nudges it with a toe, maneuvering it so the bag doesn't crinkle every time he so much as breathes and then, on a whim, just grabbing the thing and setting it in the back seat to deal with later. He gets handed the hot chocolate two seconds after he gets settled again, and Andrew almost feels dirty for accepting such an innocent gesture with cum leaking out of his pussy and still lingering in his mouth.

 

He takes a gulp to ward off the aftertaste in his mouth, only wincing a little bit at the boiling liquid on his tongue.

 

Neil watches, leaning slightly over the middle console and hovering his hand over Andrew's bare thigh.

 

"Can I kiss you?" He asks first, but Andrew can only feel the tingling in his thigh where Neil isn't touching yet, and sets his hot chocolate down in the cup holder lest he drop it.

 

"Yes."

 

"Can I touch you?"

 

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't. Yes."

 

Neil smiles, sets his hand on Andrew's thigh and slides his fingers towards Andrew's pussy. Andrew opens up for him a little, Neil seemingly not caring that they're still parked in a dingy gas station forty minutes from the Tower. He leans forward to press a sweet kiss to Andrew's lips before pulling back and clipping his seatbelt on with his remaining hand.

 

"What happened to 'exhibitionism isnt hot,' Drew?" Neil smiles, just as he slips two fingers into him. Andrew wants to hit him, wants to push his head away and shut that awful mouth up once and for all, but Neil twists his fingers _just like that_ , and Andrew shudders in response.

 

"Exhibitionism _isn't_ hot, asshole," Andrew grits through his teeth. He can't push Neil away, can't bring himself to do much else except gasp when Neil removes his fingers and brings them to his face. They're shiny from cum and Andrew's growing arousal, dripping just slightly onto Neil's knuckles; Andrew isn't surprised when Neil slips those fingers between his own lips, but fuck, he's turned on to all hell now.

 

Andrew pretends like he hadn't done just that exact thing and blinks slowly in an attempt to regain his composure.

 

"Get back on the road, Josten. You can touch me when you're going 70 on the freeway," Andrew rasps. He's not sure when his voice got so gravely, but Neil's eyes darken even in the already dim light of their parking spot.

 

Neil huffs in amusement, blinking fast and pulling his fingers free of his lips, then moving down to put the Maserati in reverse and driving free of their parking space.

 

It takes less than five minutes to get back on the highway again, but Andrew is impatient either way. Neil's profile is incredible when he's driving the car he bought for _Andrew_ , the car that he dropped a hefty price on in an attempt to apologize for the GT getting trashed, and Andrew wants that stupid jawline in between his thighs again despite the fact that they're be driving for another 30-some minutes to get back to Fox Tower.

 

Neil ends up moving first. He sets the Maserati at 65 and puts it in cruise control, left hand on the wheel and the other resting on the center console.

 

"Neil."

 

"Hm?"

 

"You can touch me, but keep your eyes on the road," Andrew instructs. He spreads his thighs just a little bit and grabs Neil's hand to guide it down to his cunt. Neil does as he's told, keeping his other hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road, so Andrew looks down to watch as Neil's fingers start to pump inside him.

 

It doesn't do much, just fingering never really does, but Andrew is sensitive from his previous orgasm and Neil's fingers feel _so good_ inside him. He gasps softly. Neil doesn't even bother looking his way.

 

He tries it again, groaning low in his throat when Neil tightens his fingers together and curls them up.

 

Nothing. Not even a glance in Andrew's direction. _Good_.

 

Andrew puts his head back, sliding down the seat and pushing his legs open wider. Neil's hand follows his movements, but Andrew wants him to go faster, wants him to get him off like this, wants to cum again, so he grabs Neil's wrist and squeezes just slightly.

 

"What do you want?" Neil asks, as if there isn't a smile already distorting the scars on his cheek.

 

"I want you to get me off without fuckin' crashing. Can you do that?" It comes out more condescending than anything, but Neil's grin just widens a fraction; Andrew feels it in his soul when Neil's fingers pull out before shoving back into him.

 

He grunts just a little at the impact, but Neil doesn't let up, even if he can't see the way Andrew is squirming in his seat.

 

The cum already inside him dribbles out a little bit, but Andrew doesn't do anything about it. One hand reaches down to touch his clit while Neil continues to finger him.

 

It's still a little clumsy. Neil can't forget that he has a car to drive, which causes his fingers to slow, but Andrew doesn't let that stop him from trying to get himself off with his own fingers on his clit. The noises he's making surprisingly don't fuck up Neil's concentration on the road, but every time Andrew gets a little louder, Neil's eyes flit his way and then refocus. Cars pass them every once in a while, but Andrew doesn't care, can't care, not when Neil adds a third finger and rubs the pads of them inside his walls with little effort.

 

Ten minutes before they're due off the highway, Andrew is about ready to cum for the second time that night and Neil's jeans are tenting again.

 

"Fuck, fuck, _Neil_ , I'm gonna cum. Shit, don't stop," Andrew groans. The car had overheated slightly less than five minutes ago and the windows are still cracked, but Andrew is sweating under the heavy material of Neil's PSU hoodie despite the wind. He presses his nose into the collar again, chest heaving, the material damp from sweat but still smelling like _Neil_.

 

He feels his orgasm hit only a second before Neil starts thrusting his fingers in earnest. For an undetermined amount of time, Andrew can feel his vision white out. His legs shake, mouth open in a moan cut off before it could escape, but he still feels Neil pull his fingers out when Andrew can catch his breath again.

 

He whines, low, before opening his eyes. Lids drooping, he watches as Neil shoves his fingers in his mouth to clean them, still focused intently on the road in front of him. The fact that he didn't watch Andrew as he came should not be as hot as Andrew finds it.

 

While Andrew recovers, Neil removes cruise control and does 75 to the exit leading them back to Palmetto.

 

The drive from the exit to the Tower is quiet aside from Andrew's heavy breathing, but at the stoplight closest to their turn Andrew notices the tent in Neil's jeans (again).

 

"Want me to take care of that for you?" Andrew asks, whispering, reaching over to hover his hand over the obvious bulge. The stoplight turns green and Neil licks his lips, takes the turn, glances in Andrew's direction.

 

"Only if you want to take care of it," Neil offers. It's not a yes, but it's not a no, either, so Andrew sets his hand down and starts rubbing lightly over Neil's jeans. The mile and a half back to the Tower is filled with Neil's breathing, the occasional jump in speed, and Neil clenching his jaw shut in an attempt to ignore Andrew's clever fingers sliding the zipper down and popping the button.

 

By the time Neil parks in Andrew's spot outside of Fox Tower, Andrew has completely forgone civility and rationality and is leaning over the center console, pressing his mouth to the tip of Neil's cock where it's pushed up out of his boxers.

 

Neil barely turns the Maserati off before Andrew is shoving his boxers down, swallowing over Neil's cock and inching his way down. Neil gasps above him, hands clenched tight over the steering wheel, but Andrew fumbles for one hand and sets it in his hair.

 

Neil groans softly, the sound reverberating in Andrew's ear where it's pressed to Neil's tummy, so he speeds up his mouth, sucks, curls his tongue under the head. It sounds slick even to Andrew, but he doesn't care, not when in Neil's attempt to hurry it up he starts to thread his fingers actively through Andrew's hair.

 

Andrew hums, breathing through his nose as he presses his mouth to the base of Neil's cock, slowly adjusting himself over the console to make it easier on his throat.

 

Neil doesn't push his head down, but he tugs on it when he starts to get close. Andrew is almost glad that the windows are tinted, but Neil didn't roll them up, so anyone walking by could hear Neil gasping out breathy moans within the Maserati.

 

(That should not be hot. _That should not be hot_.)

 

Andrew clenches his thighs in anticipation when he hears Neil start to get louder. It's a clear sign that he's about to cum, but Andrew doesn't let up, pulling his mouth up just enough to get a hand around Neil's base and start tugging.

 

It only takes another minute or so, which isn't at all surprising considering the night they've had. Neil groans as he cums, his stomach clenching by Andrew's ear and rocking himself foreword. Andrew is dislodged only slightly, but he makes sure to milk the last of Neil's cum into his mouth before he pushes himself up and into the passenger seat.

 

Neil groans, his forehead pressed against the steering wheel and the hand that was in Andrew's hair resting in his lap.

 

Andrew just swallows the cum down without much complication, sticking his tongue out and looking down in an attempt to spot any stray drops.

 

"Oh my god, you're so fuckin' cute," Neil rasps, his voice shot to all hell and pulling his forehead from the wheel, a post-orgasm half-smile on his face.

 

"Shut the fuck up," Andrew snaps, leaning back over the console to get close enough to Neil for their noses to almost touch. "Yes or no?" 

 

"Yes."

 

Andrew doesn't smile at the lack of hesitation, he never has, but he presses his mouth to Neil's and he can feel Neil smiling for him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated B)
> 
> you can find sj, ayah and i at [aaic](http://aceaaroniscanon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. we're always up for trans!andrew discussions, so come hit us up!


End file.
